The Misadventures of Steve!
by dagon22
Summary: We all know that pokemon is a video game. Things happen in the game, that would never happen in real life. Join Steve as he sufers through glitchs and more. Used to be The Great Reset. Not sure how many chapters there will be.
1. The Great Reset

I know, I should be updating an other chapter of an existing one, but I decided to do this instead. I was playing Pokemon Leafgreen, when I got this idea. This has nothing to do with the others. Then I got the idea of expanding into a saga of things, any one have any ideas, let me know.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Finally, after much effort and training, he was standing in front of Lance, the champion of the elite four! They were down to there last pokemon, Lance was using a dragonite and he was using his trusted charizard. This was the pokemon that he had started with, and the one that he trained with the hardest.

The battle was down to the wire.

"Ok, Flame, use flamethrower!," shouted out Steve.

Lance ordered a hyper beam from his dragonite. The two attacks hit dead on. "Come on Flame, you can do it! This is your fight, we trained for this!"

Hearing his trainers encouragements, Flame seemed to gather strength from inside, and pushed the flamethrower into the dragon pokemon, who promptly fainted.

With his last pokemon defeated, Lance congratulated the new champion. Professor Oak showed up, unexpectedly. They entered a room in the back of the room, where professor Oak explained that this is where they would register his pokemon for his victory.

This is where things got weird. Out of no where, everything turned black. It felt like he was going backwards, and he wasn't standing on anything. This sensation continued for a bit, before everything came back.

The first thing he did was look at his surroundings. It didn't take him too long to figure out that he was back in professor Oaks lab, with both the professor and his rival, Peter looking at him.

The professor stepped forward, "here, Steve. There are three pokemon here. Haha! The pokemon are held inside these pokeballs. When I was young, I was a serious pokemon trainer. But now, in my age, I have only these three left. You can have one. Go on, choose!"

Wait, what! This was the same exact thing that happened when he got his first pokemon, Flame. He reached to the place that he normally kept all six of his pokemon on his belt, and felt that they were gone. He then looked on the inside of his jacket, were he kept his badges, and they where gone as well!

With that, he picked up charmanders pokeball, wondering if he should do things differently this time.

Ok, that was probably lame. I got the idea when I was playing, and I accidently deleted a move that I had wanted to keep, so I restarted the game. I don't think anyone would make it through the whole game without saving, that would stink.

* * *

For once, it isn't about me. The character isn't even a girl. I used the name Steve, that's the name of a friend of my parents. And his charmander evolved into a charizard. And charizards nickname is probably lame. And the battle could have been longer.

(Charmander shows up, looking mad that I wasn't finishing a new chapter for his fic)


	2. Into the unknown City!

Here's the second chapter. I didn't think that I would be expanding this any, when I got the idea for this.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

He had finally made it!

Letting out a loud cheer, Steve walked into Fuchsia City. He had just ridden down cycling road.

Well, it wasn't the ride that made him glad to see the city; it was all of the trainers along the way that wore him out. He won every match, and he got a pidgeotto and a raticate out of all the battles.

Feeling a tug on his pants, he looked down at his partner and best friend, Flame the charmander. He knew it wasn't the best of nicknames, but he couldn't think of a better one. He had planned on changing it later on, but nothing else would stick, so Flame it was.

Knowing that Flame must be as tired as he was, he picked the little fire Pokémon up, and proceeded to look for the Pokémon center. He remained glad in his decision to not have charmander evolve into a charmeleon, since charmander was small enough to carry.

After spending the night at the Pokémon center, they left early to challenge the Pokémon gym. This is one of the toughest gyms in the region, and he hoped that his training pays off.

He arrived at the gym all prepared for the biggest gym battle of his life, only to find a big note attached to the doors, "out to patrol the Safari Zone, be back at noon."

Looking at his watch, Steve realized that he had a while to wait before the gym leader came back. Stunned, he reread the note several times, wondering, what should he do, he had no other plans. In fact, this was all he had planned to do today! Then the print on the sign hit him, he could visit the Safari Zone! He had skipped doing this before, so this time would be perfect.

"Come on Flame, let's find the Safari Zone," he called out, as he let out Flame. Finding the Safari Zone was an adventure that would take pages to explain, let's just say that they made it.

They ran into the building, ready to run straight through, when a voice called out, "where do you think you are going!" Steve stopped and looked back to the area that he had just passed, sitting there was a guard that didn't look to happy. "That'll be 500!"

Backtracking, Steve handed over the required amount of money, along with an apology.

With that said, the guard handed over 30 Safari balls, seeing the confused look that Steve was now giving him, he quickly explained how it worked.

"Sorry Flame, it looks like I have to leave you here." With that being said, he returned Flame into his poke ball and handed all of them to the guard, and quickly entered the Safari zone.

It was great, the place was huge. As he walked, he saw many rare Pokémon. Since he didn't have any Pokémon of his own to weaken the others, he picked up a hand full of rocks to weaken them.

After lots of searching, he had finally caught himself a rhyhorn. As he continued to walk, he started to hear talk of a Pokémon never before seen in the Safari zone, and was proving hard to catch. Seeing a flame, he headed over in that direction.

Wow, a wild charmander, what are the odds, he thought, as he watched another trainer get set on fire, then it occurred to him. "Flame, you should be at the entrance of the Safari zone!" With that, he ran over and picked up his little Pokémon. "I gotta get you back to the entrance, or we'll be breaking the rules."

They made it to the entrance with no problem. Looking up, the guard spotted them, and asked if they were leaving.

"No," and with that, Steve explained about Flame.

The guard looked thoughtful for a bit, "ok, he can go with you, as long as you don't use him to fight the wild Pokémon!"

With that said, Steve went back into the Safari Zone. Feeling exhausted after all the running around; they sat under a tree, and fell asleep. Waking up a good while later, he saw that it was much later than he expected.

He ran back into the Safari gate. The guard looked up as he entered, "welcome to the Safari, would you like to enter."

Ignoring him, Steve took back his Pokémon, and left. "I don't feel like fighting the gym leader now, do you," Steve asked Flame, seeing that Flame agreed with him, he released pidgeotto. "Let's get some fishing done on Cinnabar Island." And with that, they were gone.

There were many people on the beach at that time. As he walked, he enjoyed the feeling of the sand and the waves. After a while, out of nowhere, there was a chime, "ding dong, your Safari game is over!"

With that, everything around them vanished, it all took one second, and when he looked around and saw that they were back in the Safari entrance. Wondering what it took to get away from this place, Steve picked Flame up, and they exited the Safari Zone, AGAIN.

He left the building to a city that looked way different from the one he remembered. Placing Flame done on the ground, they went to explore the strange new world that they found themselves in.

There were strange marks all over the place. Looking around, he remembered that he had a camera, and should take pictures to show Professor Oak, he might be interested in this.

After exploring the area a bit, not understanding anything he was seeing (at one point, he could swear that he was walking on water), he felt that he had gotten enough pictures.

Returning Flame into his poke ball, he released Pidgeotto to fly back home. He took one last picture and flew back to a normal town, looking around; he saw that everything was exactly as it always did.

Running quickly to Professor Oak's lab, he practly ran the poor guy over, as he ran into the building.

Steve quickly explained what had happened to him and what he had seen, the Professor was interested. However, when the film was developed, all the pictures turned out black, like they were taken in the dark, without a flash.

Shaking his head, the professor handed back the pictures, "are you sure you weren't dreaming."

Not understanding how this could have happened to him, he threw the pictures into a trash can, and left with pidgeotto, to get back to Fuchsia City, where he would rest at the Pokémon center and challenge the gym leader the next day.

Unknown to any one, the film in the trash can was still changing, in the end; it showed an image that no one would ever see. It was an image of a black blob that had two hands and a very spooky grin on its face, as it reached out to the camera.

* * *

Ok, I hope that this turned out ok. I worked hard on it. It's not easy without word and excel. I won't be updating my main fan fiction. Chapters like this, that aren't that connected to each other, are easier to work on then trying to remember all the different details that the other one has. The first chapter is referenced to, allot.

Personally, I loved how this chapter came out, very spooky!

Anyone have any ideas, let me know. I think I'll do the Missingno, or however you spell that, next.


	3. The Great Mew!

It's time for a new chapter!

(Everyone cheers)

Ok, so no one is cheering, but you should be! Which glitch should I do now?

Now is probably a good place to point this out, this Charmander here (points to charmander, who is poking the aqua glob that is stinking out of my potted plant) is not the same charmander as the one that appears in The makings of a new journey or the one that appears in this very story, (both Charmanders show up, and the three charmanders start playing Super Smash Bros Brawl on the Wii. They are Bronze, Flame, and my own charmander, who doesn't have a nickname. This is because Charmander is my favorite pokemon. Although I have to admit, Charizard is really cool. It's stronger in battle.

(Charmander hears me talking about Charizard, talks to Bronze and Flame, and the three of them use a triple flamethrower on me, setting my bed on fire.)

…ow…ok, who let those two in here! Now remember, Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

(Sirens are heard in the background) Ok, now I have to put my bed out.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

It started as a normal day, just like any other. After leaving the pokemon center, Steve began to wonder, what he should do this day.

He had been training his lapras at the Cerulean gym.

It was great, since he had made friends with Misty after their gym battle; he had been visiting there often.

After training inside for so long, he felt like training somewhere outside. It felt like an eternity since he went any were by foot.

He released Flame from his pokeball, "come Flame, we're going to do some more training on route 25."

As he left the town, Misty went running out of her gym, "Steve, you left your lapras here." Seeing that he was gone, she just sighed, "He could be anywhere, I'll just hold onto this pokemon until he comes back."

He made it to route 25 in no time at all, having trained there before. He saw many different pokemon, including an abra, which he added to his team.

As him and Flame walked around, he realized something, he had left his trusty lapras at the gym!

While he thought about this, he kept walking. He remembered hearing that it was possible to use an Abras teleporting power to go to the last pokemon center that he had visited.

He sent Abra out of its pokeball, "ok Abra, use teleport."

While this was happening, unknown to him, there was a person who wanted to battle, "Hey, you," he shouted, right as Steve disappeared. Disappointed, the youngster stared at the sky, I wonder when dinner is, he thought to himself, hoping it was soon.

Steve and Flame appeared right outside the pokemon center, just like he had planned. Seeing that Abra was gone, he got concerned, until he saw that the psychic pokemon had returned back into its pokeball all by itself.

Then he realized something, someone had called out to him as they had teleported away. Someone wanted to battle with him! Thinking that Misty could look after Lapras at least for a little while longer, he ran back to where he was before.

However, in his haste, instead of going to the route he was on before, he ended up going to route 25, without even knowing it.

There he found a youngster, and though that this was the one that had challenged him before, but before he could say anything, the kid challenged him to a pokemon battle.

Since this was what he wanted, he sent Flame out to battle.

The battle was so one sided, that it is not even worth writing the details of his victory.

This was enough battling here, it was clear that there was no challenge here anymore, so he decided to walk back to Cerulean City to get his lapras back from Misty.

Out of nowhere, there was a flash. For some reason, he though he saw a square, it showed words, however, he never got a good chance to look at it, once he blinked, it was gone.

And there, floating in front of him was the pokemon that he had only dreamed of owning, never thinking that he would actually get to see this legendary pokemon.

There was mew.

He sent Flame out to battle mew, and to his surprise, the mew did not flee.

Not wanting to beat the pokemon, he had charmander use a light ember on it.

The mew retaliated by using a pound, to the surprise of Steve, who would have thought that Mew knew pound.

Not wanting to let this chance escape him, he threw out an ultra ball.

The ball hit mew right in the middle of the forehead. It bounced a bit, and much to the delight of Steve, the red light on the ultra ball, signaling that the ball had done its job, and the pokemon was his.

He picked up the ultra ball, and let his new pokemon out. The mew floated in circles around them, in a way that seemed to say, I'll stay with you for now. It then settled down next to Flame, seemingly becoming best friends in an instant.

"Man, I can't wait for Professor Oak to see this," Steve shouted to the sky, for some unknown reason.

Mew glanced over to him, and in a flash of light, seemingly disappeared.

At first, he thought that the pokemon was gone, then he noticed a Pikachu standing in the place of mew.

He kneeled down next to the "Pikachu," you don't want others to know what you are, do you." Seeing that "Pikachu" shook its head at the question, he decided, "Ok, I won't let anyone know. I'll give you a nick name so no one knows what you are. How about Mystic," hearing its new nickname, Mystic floated and landed on top of Steves head.

With that, the three of them, Steve, Flame, and Mystic walked back to the pokemon center, with thoughts of the future bright in their heads.

* * *

Ok, how was that. I want a mew so badly! All I need to do is transfer 999 pokemon to pokemon ranch, and there I go. I have a MEW!

From now on, Steve will have a mew with him, and raticate is in the box.


End file.
